List of Codename: Kids Next Door – Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. Top Secret Edition In-Level Text Intermission Quotes for the Sly Cooper DLC Pack
this is a list of the quotes said by the characters of the Playstation-exclusive Sly Cooper Skin DLC pack for Codename: Kids Next Door – Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. Top Secret Edition. This page covers all levels and all intermission quotes, except for the L.U.N.A.R.U.M.B.L.E. level. T.U.T.O.R.I.A.L. Intro: Toiletnator Battle Toiletnator Defeated * Carmelita Fox: Well, that was easy, but I need more of a challenge, and this guy is just not it. I need to know where Sly Cooper is in this simulation. D.O.N.U.T.T.Y. Intro: * Carmelita Fox: It's worse than I thought! How could someone like this Gramma Stuffum take over this donut shop and violate the sugary sweetness of these poor defenseless donuts? * Gramma Stuffum: Oh ho ho hooo... soon, Miss Fox... skinny childrens around ze world will have my delightful liver and spinach pastry creme dripping down zere chins, and fingers covered in delicious anchovie sprinkles... * Carmelita Fox: Ugh! Your plans are actually like these donuts - DISGUSTING! I'll make sure to stop you good!﻿ Giant Oven and Spinach Soldiers: * Carmelita Fox: Whoa. That's a pretty big oven. Why would someone like Gramma Stuffum want to use such a thing? * Gramma Stuffum: Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooo skinny lady... why eats so many tiny donuts when just ONE of my fat-tastic Mega Donuts can plump you up oh so nicely? * Carmelita Fox: Forget it, Stuffum! As long as I'm here, you won't get away with this disgusting plan of yours! * Gramma Stuffum: Oh, but I WILL... and my nutritious Spinach Soldiers will see to it zat you do not interfere! Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooo!﻿ Inside the Giant Oven: * Carmelita Fox: Children and police officers like donuts that are sweet and sticky, Stuffum, but not donuts full of spinach! The only food you'll be eating is the slop from the prison cafeteria when I'm through with you! * Gramma Stuffum: Oh you sweet, albeit rude, and feisty, fox, you'll never make it out of my oven uncooked!﻿ Up the River of Batter: * Bentley: Ok, Carmelita, you're doing great. Just keep following the batter river, and then you're on the right track toward the jelly extractor room. Gramma Stuffum should be there. Stop her and you can arrest her good! * Carmelita Fox: Thanks, Bentley. I'll see to it that justice will be especially sweet, no pun intended! * Bentley: Uhhh... I don't get it.﻿ Chunk Wagon Boss: * Gramma Stuffum: So... haven't had enough of Gramma's cooking yet I see... * Carmelita Fox: Step away from the donuts, you old hag! It's time you got your just desserts! * Gramma Stuffum: Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho... but I'm afraid you haven't cleaned your plate yet, my skinny scarecrow! Not to worry... My Chunk Wagon has just ze thing to help you and your friends put some... MEAT ON YOUR BONES! * Carmelita Fox: No one calls Inspector Carmelita Fox a scarecrow and gets away with it! Bring it on!﻿ Chunk Wagon Defeated: * Carmelita Fox: OK, Stuffum, drop the ladle and step out of the machine, you culinary crook! The only food you're gonna make is strictly from the cafeteria in your all-new prison! Get moving, now!﻿ B.O.O.G.I.F.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.: Intro: Numbuh 5's Bedroom Level Complete S.P.A.N.K. H.A.P.P.Y.: Intro * Rioichi Cooper: I, being a ninja master, can sense a great evil here, in this darkened fortress. * Vampire Numbuh 1: Muh-hah-haaa! Welcome, Rioichi! We have been expecting you! * Rioichi Cooper: I am not afraid of such vile creeps like you. A true ninja master shows no fear! * Vampire Numbuh 1: Well, aren't we a brave one. Perhaps we should put you up against Count Spankulot. But first, we'll see if a ninja master like you can survive the onslaught Numbuh 2's prepared for you... Muh-ha-ha-ha-haaa! W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s, ATTACK!!! S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.: * Rioichi Cooper: What does that vile creep want now? * Vampire Numbuh 2: You seem to have survived, my furry ninja friend, so now, I have a trickier test for you. I have disassembled a weapon called the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and it's up to you to find all the parts for it, IF you can get past my improved W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s! Muh-ha-ha-bllof! * Rioichi Cooper: Hmph. I must seek out these weapon parts, and find a way to deal with those freaky vampires with massive gloves, and quickly. Vampire Numbuh 2 P. Spankulot Defeated: * Numbuh 2: Uhhhn... nachos.... * Rioichi Cooper: That vampire tuned into some kid. However was that possible? * Vampire Numbuh 5: It's a shame that you won't live long enough to find out, sucka! * Vampire Numbuh 3: Rioichi, time for spankies! * Rioichi Cooper: Two freaky vampire beings at once! I'm not scared of either of you. * Vampire Numbuh 5: But first, we'd like you to meet our little friends! * Rioichi Cooper: Hmm, I've gotta fight off these mechanical monstrosities, then those freaky female vampires. Here I go. Vampire Numbuhs 3 & 5 and Abby Spankulot Defeated: * Rioichi Cooper: It's that football-headed vampire again. Why has he come here? * Vampire Numbuh 1: Impressive, Rioichi. I didn't expect you to defeat the others so easily. * Rioichi Cooper: Come face me, vampire-san, and I will show you the true power of the Cooper Clan! * Vampire Numbuh 1: Muh-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! I'm afraid I won't be so easy to beat, Rioichi Cooper! If you want to fight ME... come and GET me! Vampire Numbuh 1 Spankulot Boss: * Vampire Numbuh 1: What's the matter, Rioichi? Seeing double... TROUBLE? Ha-ha-haaa! Let's see now... which is the real one... and which ones are the illusions...? * Vampire Numbuh 1 illusion: It's me! * Vampire Numbuh 1 Illusion: No, It's me! * Vampire Numbuh 1 Illusion: Muh-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! * Rioichi Cooper: A true Cooper shows no fear, even when the situation is grim! I shall strike you all, and find the real one from the fakes! Vampire Numbuh 1 Spankulot Defeated: * Numbuh 5: Maan... Numbuh 5 just had the weirdest dream... * Numbuh 1: That was no dream, Numbuh 5. If it weren't for Rioichi Cooper, we'd all still be Spank-Happy Vampires. * Numbuh 3: Who's Rioichi Cooper? Well, whoever he is, I wonder if they'll make a Rainbow Monkey ninja master toy! I'll certainly want one! * Numbuh 4: Well, I dunno about you, Numbuh 3, but I just detected a load of cute furry things racing around the treehouse! S.P.A.N.K.A.R.I.F.F.I.C.: Intro: * Count Spankulot: Well well well! I never expected such a foxy lady like you to turn up for a spanking! Ah-ha-ha-haaaaa! But I wouldn't bother shooting my Hands of Justice minions if I were you, for as you can see, the darkness makes them quite INVULNERABLE to your attacks! * Carmelita Fox: You don't stop Inspector Carmelita Fox that easily, you shadowy spanking creep! Hmmm... maybe I should shine a bit of LIGHT on this situation!﻿ Gallagher School Clocktower Battle 1: * Count Spankulot: Well, well, Mrs Fox, I seem to have underestimated you. So now, I will let my minions take care of you, and give you a painful SPANKING!!! Ah-ha-ha-haaaaa! * Carmelita Fox: Oh no you don't, you vampire! I've had enough crazy freakiness to last a lifetime! You're almost as bad as the Contessa! * Count Spankulot: Grrr! How DARE you mock the one and only Count Spankulot! When my minions are through with you, you won't be able to sit down for a month! * Carmelita Fox: OK, No more Ms. Nice Fox! I'll plaster your minions ALL OVER this clocktower!﻿ Gallagher School Clocktower Battle 2: * Carmelita Fox: I hope you packed some sunscreen, Spankulot, for soon it will be morning, and when I've beaten you, your sunburnt butt will be back in prison where it belongs! * Count Spankulot: Not if I get my HANDS on yours FIRST! Muh-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaa! * Carmelita Fox: You lay one of those dirty gloves on me, and I'll give you such a beating! Gallagher School Clocktower Battle 3: * Carmelita Fox: Looks like you're running out of time AND henchmen, Spankulot! * Count Spankulot: The only thing I'M in the 'running out of' is patience for your smart remarks, you naughty cop!﻿ Count Spankulot Boss: * Carmelita Fox: OK, Spankulot, I've fought off all your goons, so now it's just me and you. Why not save me the trouble and surrender now? * Count Spankulot: But, but, NO! There are still so many NAUGHTY CHILDRENS left to SPANK! Surely an ill-behaved woman like yourself knows this to be true!? * Carmelita Fox: All right, Spankulot, you asked for it! Time I gave YOU a spanking!﻿ Count Spankulot Defeated: *Numbuh 1: It seems some fox-like creature has apprehended Count Spankulot for us, Numbuh 2. Should I bring him in? *Numbuh 2: Well, you could, Numbuh 1, but I'm doing a little upgrade on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., so I don't have room for him yet. I mean, I could clean out a closet or something, but... *Numbuh 1: OK, Numbuh 2. When I get back with him, we'll put him in cold storage for now, and ship him off to Moonbase when we've captured the others. See you back at headquarters. Numbuh 1 out.﻿ S.H.I.P.-S.H.A.P.E. Intro: * Sly Cooper: OK, Bentley, I'm in the Sweet Revenge. StickyBeard Announcement 1 StickyBeard Announcement 2 StickyBeard Announcement 3 Save the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. StickyBeard Announcement 4 StickyBeard Boss * Sly Cooper: OK, Stickybeard, it's time I did away with you, for good. This candy is not yours! * Stickybeard: SOOOO... yer not here for me candy, are ye, Cooper? Ahh, then perhaps you've finally decided to join me as me new first mate, so together, we can sail the suburbs robbing kids of their candy! HAR! * Sly Cooper: No deal! By the way, I really think you should go on a diet. I hear they've got a gym in the new prison you're gonna go to. It's fitness regime is brutal, but ya gotta be in shape for prison time, am i right? * Stickybeard: Ye know what, I think I SHALL take your diet plan, Cooper. Tonight, me and me crew will dine on glazed raccoon, covered in candy sprinkles! Stickybeard Defeated * Stickybeard: Ok! OK, Cooper! Ye've bested me! Take the candy then! But spare an old pirate his freedom! * Sly Cooper: Ok, Ok, You shall have your freedom. Freedom to float endlessly in a solitary confinement prison cell on the moon! Bentley, I'm up to return to the van now! B.R.U.S.H. O.F.F. Intro *Knightbrace: So, you've come to rescue all the cute little fireflies, have you? Well, after my Dentadrones get done with you, you too will be wearing a Bug-Brite smile! AaaHA-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! *Bentley: Just ignore him, Salim, and listen up; you have to rescue the fireflies by getting them to the gate in the fence, once you got eight of them, they can burn through the gate so you can get to the next yard. Just walk into a firefly to have it follow you. *Salim al-Kupar: OK, I think I've got this, but I'll have to go now, Bentley. These fireflies won't rescue themselves, you know.﻿ First Yard Cleared * Knightbrace: Aha-ha-haaa! While your rescue attempt IS charming, Salim... it is hopeless I'm afraid. For every firefly you save, my Dentadrones bring an entire JARFUL to... well, a secret location that you will never find. Muh-ha-ha-ha-haaaa! * Bentley: Hang on, Salim, I know where those fireflies are being taken: they're being taken to some sort of... school clocktower! * Salim al-Kupar: I guess that's where I'll head then! Thanks, Bentley!﻿ Ambush *Knightbrace: Soooo... think you can avoid good oral hygeine that easily, do you? Well, let's see how you handle it when my Dentadrones turn this neighborhood into a full-blown flossing PARTY! *Salim al-Kupar: Oh well in that case, I'll want to organise games like 'Pin the Tail on the Camel', and 'Musical Carpets', and... *Knightbrace: GAH! IT'S NOT A FUN PARTY! IT'S A TORTUROUS TOOTH-TRAPPING PERILOUS PARTY OF PAIN! *Salim al Kupar: By the way, do you think I should bring camel cheese, or spicy peppers? *Knightbrace: Doh... GET HIM!!!!﻿ Entrance to Last Yard *Knightbrace: Muh-ha-ha-haaa! Once parents see how brilliant their children's teeth can be with my Bug-Brite Toothpaste... they'll be drawn to it like... ha-ha-haa... like fireflies to a bug zapper! *Bentley: Not if we can help it, Right, Salim? *Salim al-Kupar: By the way, Mr Knightbrace, sir, does that toothpaste of yours come in blue or pink? *Bentley: Salim, stick to the mission! We need to save the fireflies! *Salim al-Kupar: Ok, sorry, Bentley. I'd better try and stop these fireflies from being turned into toothpaste. *Bentley: Oh, boy... *Knightbrace: You won't get away with it! My Dentadrones will make sure of that! Muh-ha-ha-haaa!﻿ Gallagher School Clocktower *Knightbrace: There's nothing you can do HERE, Salim al-Kupar! Even if you COULD get into the Clocktower... my firefly jars are sealed with childproof lids... completely impervious to old coots like you! Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa! *Bentley: Nice try, brace face, but I've discovered one weakness to those childproof lids! Listen up, Salim, if you can rescue enough fireflies from around the clocktower, maybe they'll be able to burn through those lids and free the fireflies inside the jars! Careful, though: they're much trickier to collect than in the yards. Think you're up to it? *Salim al-Kupar: As ready as I'll ever be, Bentley. Let's get to it!﻿ Level Complete: *Knightbrace: GAH! Lousy Arabian raccoon thief! Even if I DO run out of fireflies... there's always... STINK bugs! Muha ha ha haaa! *Salim al-Kupar: Ugh! That will be more disgusting than my dirty Arabian socks! *Knightbrace: Stink-Rite Toothpaste - for teeth so white, you can smell it! Or maybe, Spiderpaste - the toothpaste that flosses WHILE you brush! Ha-ha-haaa! *Bentley: Just ignore him, Salim! You did a very good job! Well done! *Knightbrace: Keep your silly fireflies, you thieves! I already have enough Bug-Brite to brush all the children's teeth in the world! And all of it, in a secret location where you'll never find it, or me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!﻿ C.A.V.I.T.Y. C.A.V.E. Intro: *Carmelita Fox: The Cavity Cave! Those fireflies Salim rescued were right after all. I won't let this crazy crackpot dentist unleash his awful toothpaste on anyone in the world! Time to break this dentist's dental plan!﻿ Knightbrace Boss *Knightbrace; Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! Well well well, Miss Carmelita Fox, I didn't expect you to come here to my Cavity Cave! My next appointment isn't due till tomorrow, you see, but for YOU... I think i'll spare some time... to drill! And then, I'm giving you the first field test of my new Bug-Brite Toothpaste! I imagine the results will be quite filling! Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa! *Carmelita Fox: As soon as this is over, the only thing you're gonna be filling is your new prison cell on the moon! Your toothpaste is going on a permanent product recall!﻿ Knightbrace Defeated *Carmelita Fox: That was scary, but at least that's cut off the production of Bug-Brite Toothpaste! I hope you brought your toothbrush, Knightbrace, it's time to be collected for your new prison cell!﻿ O.V.E.R.F.L.O.W. Intro: * Toiletnator: Oh ho ho! Thought you could surprise me with that disguise, eh… uh… wait a minute, you’re not… uh… who are you?! * Rioichi Cooper: I am Rioichi Cooper, master ninja, and master thief of Feudal Japan. I am here to ensure your evil ways do not threaten this place. * Toiletnator: Oh, uhhhh, Anyway, Even YOU can't foil my NEW plan! The treehouse flooding might of my new POWER-FLUSH toilets is UNSTOPPABLE! AHA-ha-haaaa! * Rioichi Cooper: I have a distinct feeling that this is a mockery of toilet humour. * Toiletnator: To make sure my plan will work this time, uh, I, I have HENCHMEN! And my Scummy Mummies are... uh... scary! Ha-ha-ha-haaa! * Rioichi Cooper: Monsters made of toilet paper, wood, and plungers? I can't think of anything more insulting. * Toiletnator: Ummm... GET HIM!!!﻿ Poohemoths * Toiletnator: Aaugh! I can't BELIEVE my henchmen couldn't stop you! * Rioichi Cooper: Those creeps are too much easy for a ninja master such as I. A true ninja deserves a much greater challenge. * Toiletnator: Raaarrgh! Just for that, I'll let my, my... ELITE henchmen, uh... attack you! * Rioichi Cooper: Foul monsters made of brown sludge and water. Truth be told, a wise ninja always learns to think before he speaks. Perhaps if I smash the toilets from which those monsters are spawning, I might be able to stop them. The Race to the Golden Toilet * Rioichi Cooper: Halt, you foul-mouthed monster! You have nowhere left to run! * Toiletnator: You're too late, Rioichi! Only one toilet left till this treehouse is overflowing with my sewer-riffic henchmen! * Rioichi Cooper: You are a disgrace to latrines and hygiene all over the world! I will make sure your evil ways never threaten this place again! * Toiletnator: Ha Ha ha ha ha! When this is over, I'll block the last toilet with your head, and now you'll be stuck in a permanent OUThouse, and I'll be able to finally FLUSH out the Kids Next Door! * Rioichi Cooper: A bathroom joke as dishonorable as that is as terrible as a bad day at the sushi shop. We shall settle this in true ninja style - in the form of a race. * Toiletnator: Race? Um... well... * Rioichi Cooper: Yes. Try to race to the golden toilet, and I will do the same. First to reach the toilet claims the whole treehouse. Loser cleans the whole place up. Begin! * Toiletnator: Aaargh! You want to race the Toiletnator, Rioichi? You're on! Prepare to be... FLUSHED! Level Complete * Toiletnator: ARRRR! Nobody beats the toilet-clogging speed of the Toiletnator! That's... UN-POSSIBLE! * Rioichi Cooper: I shall see to it that your foul ways never do harm to this place ever again. Since I won the race, I decree you must clear the whole of this treehouse of all your foulness. * Toiletnator: But um, can I flush that toilet... a little? * Rioichi Cooper: Go find some other place to flush, you foul creep, and after you've finished, make sure to take a long shower for your one way excursion! M.O.O.N.T.R.I.P. Voice Cast: * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * Steve Blum as Rioichi Cooper * Brian George as Salim al-Kupar * Grey Griffin as Carmelita Fox Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Sly Cooper Games